The Right Man
by ILoveFood7
Summary: It's been two years since Kim has been in love and she doesn't plan on falling for anyone so soon. But what happens when her best friend is expected to get married and she meets the groom's aggravating best friend? Will sparks fly? Or will Kim's world once again come crashing down before her? Kick.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kickin' It**_** or Christina Aguilera's song **_**The Right Man**_**.**

It was silent. Too silent in the rather large swamp area the blonde was standing in. She silently took in her reflection in the water as the greenish-brown water stained her pure white mermaid styled _wedding_ dress. She grimaced as tears fell from her face in to the water silently as she sobbed angrily. Wiping those tears away furiously, she began to rip off the dress she wore off her body, not really caring that the icy winds were biting at her skin furiously.

She walked out of the swamp in the thin undergarment she wore and fell to her knees, only thinking one thing; _trust no man and no one at all._

* * *

_Two years later_

A brunette happily squealed as she twirled around in her yellow summer dress. She showed her happily squealing friends the ring that rested nicely on her left hand. "Awe, Mika, you're so _lucky_!" another brunette had squealed loudly.

Murmurs of agreement were heard, and then a loud snort was heard over the squealing. Everyone turned towards a young blonde who was sipping on her almost finished martini. Mika sighed at her angry and annoyed best friend's behaviour towards this situation. "Kim…" she began.

The blonde rolled her eyes and raised her hand up, as if to tell Mika to shut up. "No, don't _'Kim'_ me, Mika! We haven't even _met_ this guy and you're both getting married? Even after a month of knowing each other, too? It's completely absurd, _ridiculous_ and I don't agree with this one bit," she finished. Before Mika could reply to that, Kim stood up and dropped a few bills on the table, before gathering her stuff. "I'm leaving, maybe you can persuade me that this is for the best… you can try, but it'll be hard."

Kim turned on her heel, ignoring Mika's cries of her name. She exited the restaurant and walked to her silver BMW. Sighing angrily, she ran a hand through her hair as she opened her car door. _I can't believe her! Must her common sense be so low?_ Kim thought angrily. "KIM!" She turned in time to see Mika hunched over by her car. "Listen to me, alright?" Kim shrugged, listening to her frantic best friend. "Had this been you, you know I would have supported you all through this! Come on, Kim, I love Jerry!"

Kim was fuming now. How could love someone she'd only known for 31 days… _at the most_! It aggravated her to no point. "You've known him for a month! That's four weeks, 31 days, and 1860 seconds! I find it unbelievable!" Kim yelled back.

Mika rubbed her temples. "Kim, love doesn't work a schedule! I know you're still mad over the events of two years ago, but _please_ come, I can't get married without my best friend there!" Kim gave her an unbelievable look knowing that Mika would've done it either way, but she'd be sad if Kim hadn't showed up. "Okay, fine, you know me too well, what I meant to say is that you being there will mean a lot to me, even if you're not in the wedding. Please Kim, come to Spain with us, if not for the wedding, for the sightseeing then."

Mika could see Kim was about to cave, it was all in the blonde's eyes. Kim sighed and looked at Mika. "It is my dream to visit Spain one day." Mika squealed and Kim smiled. "When does the plane leave?" Kim asked.

Mika nervously tapped her index fingers together. "Tomorrow afternoon…" she whispered.

Kim's eyes widened. "What? It leaves tomorrow afternoon, Mika? How unorganized is he?" Kim asked incredulously. Mika was about to answer but Kim waved it off. "Never mind, I'll be there."

Mika nodded and they hugged each other their good byes before leaving.

* * *

A male looked at his best friend in disbelief. "I'm sorry, come again?" he asked.

The Latino in front of him laughed nervously. "I'm getting married to Mika, man."

The brunet male rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Not the Mika I met a month ago… _right_?" he asked. The Latino only laughed nervously some more. "Jerry, you can't be serious! You've only known her for a month and three days! How in the _hell_ are you two in engaged so _soon_?"

Jerry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, so this isn't a vacation like you said, is it? You're going to marry her in Spain… _aren't you_?" the last part was said menacingly. When the male didn't get an answer he groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "_Jerry_, this is so _stupid_." The male stood up and paced around the rather large Spanish villa they were in. "You have to call off this wedding! Do it before you guys actually do get married!"

Jerry rubbed the back of his head in fear. "Yeah, about that Jack, she'll be arriving here with her friends tomorrow…" Jerry stuttered out.

"_**WHAT?!**__**"**_

* * *

Kim sat on the plane by the window as she looked out of it. Beside her sat Mika, who was talking to the people Kim did not consider friends about her future _husband_. Kim couldn't even bare to look at said girl's left hand because it only brought back memories she had forced down after a few years. She sighed and looked out the window. Soon her eyes had closed and she fell asleep.

_A young Kim laughed with her two closest friends ever, Donna Tobin and Grace Ann Tobin. Soon Donna had propped herself up a bit higher and pointed to something behind Kim, Kelsey turning her around as Donna pointed. Kim looked at a brunet who was clearly watching her. He had green eyes and a million dollar watt smile. "Someone's interested in Kimmy," Grace whispered teasingly, Donna agreeing._

_While her friends gave him the 'bedroom' eyes, Kim gave him the bird before walking off. Her friends gaped at what she did, but made no effort to run after her. Kim kept walking until she bumped in to someone. A brunette dropped all her stuff on the ground on impact and Kim bent down to help her pick it all up. "Sorry, my fault, I'm quite angry," she murmured._

_The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, I saw what happened. I hope he takes that middle finger to his ass," the brunette murmured, making Kim laugh genuinely._

_Kim looked at her and smiled, holding out her right hand. "I'm Kim Crawford, who are you, oh so funny goddess?" Kim asked._

_She shook Kim's hand with her free one. "Mika Cruz and I'm proud that you stuck up the middle finger to 'Thee Brody Carlson,'" she replied sarcastically._

_Kim laughed, throwing her head back in complete happiness. She had never felt this genuine with Kelsey, Donna and Grace, she felt like she could tell Mika everything. "Uh oh, asshole alert," Mika murmured. "I have to make a run for it, see you around, Crawford."_

_Kim waved to Mika, and groaned when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "What do you want, Brody? It's been a good three weeks in a row that you've bothered me."_

_Ignoring his amused chuckle, Kim rolled her eyes and picked out the invisible dirt in her nails. "Come on, Kim, just one date."_

_Kim rolled her eyes again, and scowled. If it was one date he wanted, then he'd get it, if it meant having him off her back for good. "Whatever, idiot, you have to pick me up at six o'clock sharp, no later."_

_With that, Kim walked off, Donna and Grace on her heels._

"…I hate him… I hate him… I hate _them,_" Kim hissed her sleep as Mika tried to wake her up.

Kim's eyes opened widely as she breathed heavily. _I dreamt about that jackass and those two bimbos again? Is someone up there against _me_? _Kim thought, glaring at the top of the plane. She looked in to Mika's worried eyes. "Oh my, did you dream about it again?" Mika asked.

Kim nodded slowly and gruffly. She hated those dreams. "What dreams, Mik?" one girl asked.

Mika looked at the natural red-head as Kim scowled. "Nothing, Bria, it's nothing of your importance."

The girl nodded and turned away. Mika hugged her best friend tightly. "I hate dreaming about him, Mika and those two _bimbos_ too. I can't believe after two years and what happened, I harbour feelings for him… although it's like a speck of stupid dust."

Mika chuckled softly and smiled. "Well, we're landing soon, so put that seatbelt on, alright?"

Kim nodded and sighed as she put on the seatbelt. She just hoped that in Spain there'd be something to get her mind off _him._

* * *

Jack scowled as they waited for Jerry's fiancée and her friends to meet up with them. He was going to bet that they all would try to have their way with Jack, _again_, and he'd was going to have to hide until the wedding came along, seeing as none them fit any standards to him, except for being good one night stand bimbos.

He looked at his friend who was now smiling widely. "Mika!" he happily yelled.

Jack looked ahead and saw his best friend's fiancée. She dropped her stuff in to the hands of a blonde who had her head down, angrily gazing at the luggage. He chuckled but it faded as Mika's friends noticed him. _Damn_, he thought. "Jerry!"

Mika ran over to Jerry, jumping on him and kissing him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her tightly against him. They broke the kiss just as Mika's friends sauntered over to him – _them_. "I missed you, chica," Jerry whispered against her lips as he put her down.

Mika gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "I missed –"

"Yeah, what – dammit this is heavy! – ever! Take your crap, Mika! It's heavy!" the unfamiliar blonde yelled angrily.

She looked up at her friend and Jack was breathless. She was beautiful, in his opinion. Her blonde hair was curled around her face, and her lips were curled in to a scowl. Her fist were clenched tightly around both hers and Mika's stuff. Her brown eyes radiated off total complete angry. But Jack couldn't keep his eyes off her lips. Out of all four of Mika's friends here, this one captured his eyes… with just her lips. Those two plump, red, pouty lips were looking at him daringly, as if saying '_Kiss Me'_ and boy did he want to kiss her. he had totally missed her give back Mika's stuff but his attention was caught when she hissed, "What the _hell_ are you looking at?" towards him.

_Spitfire_ was all he thought with a smirk. Feeling daring, Jack replied with, "You. You're the epitome of beauty, you know."

She scowled darkly before forcing a smile at the look Mika gave her. "Hey, Jack! You remember Bria, Mitchie and Carly, right?" he nodded, but didn't look at the soon-to-be bride. "This is Kim Crawford, my all-time best friend!" she squealed. Jack expected her to squeal or smile happily, but her scowl returned. "She's not too good with emotions. Jerry, Jack, this is Kim." We waved to her, not earning a thing back. "Kim, this is Jerry and Jack."

She shrugged and Jack's smile widened. She looked at him and bared her teeth angrily at him. "I know karate, you loser," Kim hissed loudly.

All of Mika's friends gave the blonde a disapproving look, but Jack's smile only widened – if possible. "So do I, _Kim_, guess we got something in common, _doll_."

Kim's eye twitched as she took in the appearance of the annoyingly, _hot_ male. He had chocolate brown eyes, two little birth marks on his face and perfect lips. He was the epitome – in Kim's appearance – of cocky, arrogant and _handsome._ Mostly the first two, though. "It's nice to meet you, Kim. I hope we become better acquainted over this beautiful journey."

She didn't reply. All she did was gather her stuff and walk towards the entrance of the airport. "I'm angry and hungry. Take me to where I'm staying."

Mika sighed and looked at her fiancé. "We better listen to her, she is really mad and Jack didn't help."

Jack raised his hands in defense as Jerry agreed. They began walking as Jack said, "Not my fault someone as sexy her walked in to my world. I just want her to know I'm single."

Mika's eyes twitched as she swatted the laughing man's arm. "JACK!"

**Hello, it's been a while since I written a book and I'm not leaving this book's side… I PROMISE! I already like it and it has only been the first chapter.**

**ILoveFood7**


End file.
